silence of the accepted
by Doctor394
Summary: When the Dursley family takes a trip to L.A and are forced to bring their freak of a nephew along with them. The Scorpion team might have just found the newest member of their cyclone, even if he won't talk to most of them
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Harry Potter was a freak. well at least that was what his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called him. They also encouraging his cousin, Dudley, to bully him and call him degrading names. The bullying would often lead to games such as Harry Hunting and the newest craze even his Uncle Vernon likes to play, beat the freak. The new game apparently took place in dark alleys in foreign countries and usually began after Harry was caught being an ungrateful freak of nature.

Harry sat watching out the window of the hotel room in Los Angeles, California. Where the Dursleys had decided to go on holiday, after Dudley had begged to go somewhere that every movie star had ever had been to. Aunt Petunia unable to say no to her spoiled idiotic son managed to convince her husband, a huge whale of a man, to take them to L.A for their annual summer Holiday. They had planned to leave their freak of a nephew at home. So that he would be unable to spoil the trip, but they had not been able to secure a sitter and while they didn't care what happened to Harry they didn't want the freak to destroy their home if they left him there by himself for the two weeks they were gone. So they reluctantly brought Harry with them. And now he sat watching the Dursleys get into the cab that would take to them dinner, and leave him alone for the evening. He couldn't be more grateful. To finally have a chance to tend to the wounds of Uncle Vernon last beating. This time because he got tired of being called stupid at school when he knew he was smarter than all the other children. But when he proved his intelligence by getting the best grades in the entire class, even though Uncle Vernon told him to never get good grades, that he didn't deserve them. Uncle Vernon had claimed that he was using his freakishness to get better grades than Dudley and promised him the minimum amount of food for the week, after all they still needed him to do the housework for them. And at least one beating every week for the entire summer. Which started three days ago and he has already had six beatings.

'Stupid Uncle Vernon was actually right, I am a freak.' Harry thought to himself as he turned his attention to the rapidly healing bruises on his arms and chest. Sighing Harry stood from the window sill only to plop done to the floor crosslegged. Focusing on his breathing Harry tried to meditate like remembering what he had read in an old book about a Monk that would help anyone worthy and in need that Dudley had thrown out and he had salvaged. As he was focusing deep into his being he felt the force inside of him that he has been trying to reach since he first started to meditate at the beginning of the school year.

As he felt himself get closer to the force, which drew him like a moth to flame. He failed to notice several things, first of which was that he had started to rise off the ground, next the heavy footsteps in the hallway, and finally the door slamming open to reveal his Uncle Vernon standing in the open doorway, his face a deep purple and the veins popping.

"BOY!" Vernon screamed breaking Harry concentration, and storming over the threshold as Harry fell to the floor with a loud thump. Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him out of the room and into the car that the Dursleys had rented. Throwing Harry into the back seat, Vernon went speeding down the road toward the darker more abandoned parts of the city. Were no one would notice the screams a child in the night.

Author note-

Hello and welcome to my second story! I usually write from my tablet and don't have a beta and while I try and proof read it is harder to catch your own mistakes then to catch other peoples. So I apologize any for grammar and spelling errors and would appreciate it if you point them out so that I may try to fix my mistake. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Harry

Toby was on his way back to Scorpions werehouse after leaving to by some eggs for breakfast. As apparently a group of geniuses with a combined IQ of over 200 can be bothered to remember much. When the sight of a small body laying in the middle of the small alley way next to the werehouse manages to catch his attention in the dim morning light.

"Please don't be a dead body. please don't be a dead body." Toby mutters under his breath as he walks up to the unconscious child. Pulling out his cell phone to dial Walter O'brien, while checking for a pulse. Today sighs in relief as the child chest rises and he feels the strong pulse. He presses the call button and only has to wait a few long moments before Walter answers.

"Hello, Walter. We have a... Very... Complex situation that needs immediate attention." Toby says as soon as possible.

"What happened? Where are you?" Toby could here Walter already starting to move around. Probably motioning for the others to get ready to leave the building and help with whatever is going on.

"Im in the alley next to the werehouse, as for what happened. I don't know exactly but there is a kid out here whose so beat up, he's lucky to be alive. If I had to guess I'll say some one a lot bigger then him really didn't like him." Toby answered Walters questions in a slight panic "look, just get out here as fat as possible, and bring something that can be used as a streacher." hanging up, Toby started tolook over the child counting the buries and taking perticular notice of the large hand prints,numerous cuts, protruding bones, and scars that littered the poor child. Hearing footsteps rushing towards him Toby looked over his shoulder and called to the others, "Hey, we're down here! And don't bring Ralph!"

Walter and Paige rushed toward Toby, laying down the makeshift cardboard streacher. "Why would we bring Ralp? You said there was a hurt child!" Paige whispered angerly as if she would wake up the poor boy at their feet.

Toby glared at Paige whispering back, "I don't know, but better safe then sorry that you traumatize a small child." turning to Walter, " okay, help me set him into the ststreacher. And be careful i don't know if he has anymore less obvious injuries, and we don't want to cause him any more harm." with a nod from Walter, who was starring down at the child with dangerous look on his face. Toby turned back to Paige. "Paige me and Walter are going to left him up just a bit and when we do you need to slide the cardboard under him."

"Alright, just be careful okay? The poor thing doesn't need any more pain." with a nod from both Toby and Walter they moved on to either side of tiny body with Walter lifting his legs and Toby grabbing onto his shoulders they lifted him just enough for Paige to slide the cardboard under him. Then they each grabbed there side of the makeshift streacher and carried the little boy inside.

Setting the streacher onto the floor in front of the small couch Walter and Toby once again lifted the child. This time setting the kid onto the couch. "Okay, so this kid only ways like 40 pounds. Which is severely underweight as he is probably close to Ralph's age, maybe a little younger. But since he's so malnourished he could be any where from 5 to 10 years old. Also some of those bruises look like hand and fist marks and most of the cuts and scaring looks deliberate especially the burn scar on his left hand." Toby explaed to the group as he was gathering first aid supplies. Happy with what he has gathered Toby walked back over to the couch where everyone was standing, staring at the child sadly. Quickly patching up all of his visible wounds Toby started checking for any broken bones, finding at least on broken rib and heavy bruising on his chest. "He was probably kicked here a few times." Toby muttered as he heard Paiges small intake of breath. He then listened to the childs breathing and heart rate for any odd patterns and upon finding none. Toby stood up from his crouched position and looking around at the worried faces announced, "He his pretty beaten up but lucky docent need any emergency attention. We can safely move him up stairs into the spare room, and hopefully he will wake up soon and is willing to explain what happened." Toby then added "And let me look him over for any sighs of a concousion." as an after thought of what injuries the poor kid may have received from his tormentor.

"So the kids gonna be fine?" Happy asked glancing down at the bandage body. "And do you need help carrying him up?"

"Yeah physically he'll be fine, psychology though we'll have to wait and see." Toby paused looking around a bit for anything that needed to be moved so he wouldn't trip whilst carrying the kid up stairs. "And like I said the kid weights at maximum 40 pounds. A bird could carry him up stairs or even a strong wind." Toby pushed a few things aside, grabbed Harry and walked up the stairs and into a bedroom so that he could sleep the injuries away in peace.


	3. Chapter 3 first meetings

Chapter 3

Harry was trembling in the backseat of the car that Uncle Vernon had rented and as it pulled to a stop in front of an empty alley way. Covered in trash and coated in darkness.

He heard a door slam shut moments before his own was ripped open so violently, he was almost surprised that it was still on it's hinges. "Get out of there you ungrateful freak!"

'this is not could, I have never seen uncle Vernon this angry before.' Harry thought as he was roughly pulled out of the seat an thowen onto the ground. Which didn't hurt at all, 'in fact. I remember hitting the ground hard, so then if I remember hitting ground, then this is a dream or rather a memory that is playing though my subconscious as I sleep. Creating the illusion that tins is real. And now that I know that this is a dream i can stop or change it.'

Thinking for a moment Harry turned to his Uncle who had frozen with his leg in the air about to kick Harry in the chest. 'Hmmmm, I would rather like to be in school now.' Harry thought and slowly the dark, trash filled alley dissolved into the brightly lit classroom of Mr. Barth this 3rd grade theacher. "Please take your seat Mr. Potter and then we can began the math exam."

"Yes, Sir." and with that Harry sat down and started the math exam from the beginning of his 3rd grade year that placed him as highly advanced, but also got him a beating when they sent the letters of he and Duddley did to the Dursleys house.

The sun shone though the window of the small bedroom that Toby had placed Harry in. Lighting up the walls and slowly Harry started to stir, opening his eyes to the white ceiling. 'Maybe it had all been a dream and not a dream of a memory' Harry thought for a nanosecond, and then realized that he was laying on a bed. A real bed, not the floor of the closet in a Hotel room, not the lumpy old matress inside his cupboard. But a bed with sheets and a blankete and 4, 4! Pillows. 'Wow I wonder where I am, and why did they take me from the alley and give me a bed?' Harry thought slowly sitting up, even as his chest protested the movement.

Looking around for his glasses so that he could see more detail in the far wall other then that there was a desk layered in books and multiple bookselfs. He finially pulled them out from his pocket of his tattered old rags that he called shorts. They where Dudley's before he out grew them, so the Dursleys had given them to him. Since Harry was a freak he didn't deserve new clithing, because they cost money and anything that cost money freaks don't deserve Harry tried to put his glasses on, but the frames were bent and the lenses cracked.

Standing from the bed Harry moved over toward the Desk to hopefully find some type to fix his frames. Finding none Harry turned to go back to the bed When the door slowly opened. Harry froze staring wide eyed as a man with short brown hair and facial hair, also wearing a weird hat stood in the thresh hold.

"Oh, good morning sleeping beauty!" the weird man said with a wide smile on his face.

'This man is smiling at me, that never means anything good. He probably wants to trick me into talking by acting friendly, Uncle did that once.' Harry thought while starring at Captain Fadora as he had decided to refer to the man who was still smiling at him, as if he was waiting to see if Harry would fall for his tricks.

"Alright so you aren't much of a talker are you?" Captain Fedora asked, "See no answer, any way since you are not talking now I guess that means you don't want to tell me how you got to the alley and who put you into this condition?" Harry stared at the man, with his intense emerald green eyes for Several moments before nodding his head.

"Alright then, My names Toby Curtis, Im the one who patched you up. Downstairs is the rest of Scorpion, we are kinda of like a family, but cooler because we solve crimes and other dangerous issues together." Toby motioned for Harry to follow him, and not seeing much choice he obeyed.

Silently walking down the stairs after Captain Fadora or Toby. 'I like Captain Fedora better then the name Toby, Toby is just so boring, who would ever want to be named Toby when you can be called Aristotle or Pluto, of the greatest geniuses ever and they have cool names! But Im Harry or he is Toby and those names just not cool.' Harry mentality rambled.

"Alright everyone,' Toby clapped his hands together to get the attention of the five adults and one child who looked about the same age as Harry,' guess who is awake after a full day of sleep!" Toby called outs. Harry blushed a deep red as all eyes turned to him, and quickly stepped behind Toby

"Aw, the kids shy." a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes stated. Causing Harry to defialy see out from hiding. "Or not, hi honey my names Paige and you are?" Paige asked as she bent down to Harry height and held out her hand.

Harry flinched and closed his eyes tightly as this Paige lady reach out towards him. He already hurt, he didn't need or want any more slaps! But when the expected pain didn't come Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at her timidly reaching out and shaking her hand, and leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "I don't like my name it is very boring, call me Newton or Aristotle, maybe Sherlock."

Causing Paige to giggle, "well while those are all great names. Maybe we should give you a nonboring name that want make everyone stare at us like we are crazy. How about..." Paige trailed off as she thought and Toby starred at her in amazement as she got the kid to talk to her. "Samual?" Paige finished after a moment. Harry now Samuel nodded his head in agreement, and turned to the rest of the team and waved.

"Okay Samuel. This is Happy, Walter, sylvester, Cabe, and Ralph. Toby introduced them each pointing to the person as he said there name.


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel watched as all the people in the room waved at him, all except the little boy who Toby called Ralph. Ralph walked over to him and held out his hand with a quiet, " Hi, I'm Ralph."

'Judging by the stright brown hair and eyes I'ld say that he is related to the nice women Paige' Harry thinks before excepting the offered hand.

"Ralph is my son, he is really smart. Like most of us on team Scropion, Walter has the fourth highest IQ, Happy is a mechanical prodigy, Sylvester is a human calculator, Toby is a human behaviorish so he can read people like a book, Cabe works for homeland secretary and is their government handler, and while I'm not smart like them I help by translating the normal world while they help me understand Ralph." Paige said once again pointing to each person while she named their skills. "Now, if you could answer some questions for us then I'm sure we could help you find your parents and get you home."

Samuel watched as the others stated to nod along with what Paige was saying, and quickly shocks his head against the idea of them returning him to the Dursleys.

"Don't you want to see your family again son?" questioned Agent Cabe.

Only to receive a furious shake of the head from Samuel, 'the Dursleys may have been related but they are not my family, Mr. Agent man' Samuel thought while glaring at Cabe for even thinking he'ld want to see the Dursleys again. 'Its not that hard to figure out that it was most likely the people who I lived with that put me in an alley, and if these people are so smart they'll figure it out with out my help.'

"Uh, guys there is a 78% chance that it was Samuel's family, or at least the people where supposed to be his family that hurt him and left him, and with the older wounds and malnourishment that chance rises to 87%" Sylvester says.

"Well son, is He right?" Agent Cabe questions Samuel after Sylvester finishes. Samuel only nods quickly "Well, then we are going to need there names, so that we can find them and question them." again Samuel shook his haed. ' Not falling for that one, Uncle Vernon will just lie and say that I ran away or something.'

"Hey, Samuel. I know that who ever has been hurting you probably told you to never tell anyone about it, but you can trust us. I will never let go back to them." Walter said from were he was standing behind Paige, with Happy and Sylvester nodding.

"Yeah, you haven't said a word to me but I get the feeling your a pretty cool kid. Even if your hard to get a read on, so I'll personally make sure that the people who are responsible for your condition never harm you again." Toby then continues, "all you have to do is give us there names, and since we already have evidence against them. They are as good as jailed."

Samuel stares at them skeptically, 'while they have all the evidence they need, the Dursleys will still get away from charges. Whether because we are foreign or any number of ways they have used before.'

But before he could shake his head once again in refusal, Paige gently calls his new name. "Samuel, you should think about it for awhile,' Samuel nods so she continues on saying, 'maybe Ralph could show you his computer games while you think?"

Causing Ralph and Samuel both to nod, 'it couldn't hurt to at least pretend to consider telling them. And this way I might get to play a videogame!' Samuel thinks with a large grin before following Ralph over to an open laptop. Were a action combat game was waiting for the boys to play.

"Alright, one of us has to get the kid to talk" Walter started out in a whisper as soon as Samuel and Ralph were too concentrated on the game to lisen.

"Yeah, well to bad. He dosent trust any of us, and if his 'Family' really were the ones who put him in this condition then he has no reason to. In fact I bet you $10 that he only talked to Paige because he didn't want us calling him by kid or some other name he didn't like." Toby said glaring at Walter toward the end of his small speech for still calling Samuel 'kid'.

"Walter is right though. If he won't tell us his real name or the name of the person who hurt him, then how can we help him?" asked Paige while staring as Samuel and Ralph laughed at something in the game they were playing.

"We have to get him to trust us, or at the very least one of us, just enough so that he tells us what happened and we can help him." Happy said

"Yeah, well lets have Paige try first since he whispered to her earlyer, and if that doesn't go over well we will all take turns trying to get him to talk. Now I suggest asking easy questions first such as how old is he." Walter said as the sound of laughter grew louder, causing the team to turn towards the boys.

"Ralph, buddy what game are you and Samuel playing now?" Paige questioned her son even though she could clearly see the iconic gocarts racing across the Tv. screen that the two had started playing on while the adults where talking.

"Mario-Cart, Samuel had never played." Ralph answered his mother absent turning back to Samuel who was currently winning the game, "He said that his cousin got to play it all the time, while he had to do the chores and want allowed to watch or play videogames."

"Well that answers the question of who will Samuel trust." Toby muttered.

"You are not going to use my kid to trick another into giving you answers to a horrific event. An event that Ralph doesn't need to hear the details of." Paige whisper-yelled angrily while slapping Toby's arm.

"But Paige, this could help us to help Samuel, just think on it a bit." Happy told her before turning with the rest of the team to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey guys, it's getting kinda late, I'm going to head back home," Paige said, glancing over to the sofa were where Ralph and Samuel were sitting with a college level workbook of math problems that Walter had given them. "Any idea on where Samuel should sleep tonight?"

"How about your place? Those two haven't left each others side since Samuel woke up. It'd be a shame to separate thea," Toby said loud enough to break the boys' contrition, and have Samuel turn large, pleading green eyes to Paige.

"Please mom, we have a extra bedroom for Samuel to sleep in," Ralph also pleaded.

"Alright, let me just check with Walter first, then we'll leave. Okay? capitalize the "Okay"" Paige said unable to say no to the two pairs of puppy dog eyes. She turned to go upstairs, where Walter was probably in his office working on some project or another.

Paige knocked on the door softly three times before slowly pushing it open. "Hey it's late so Im I'm going to head home; Toby has suggested that I bring Samuel with me since Ralph and him have bonded."

"Alright, if he says anything text me," Walter responded, "Oh, and goodnight Paige.

"Goodnight Walter," Paige returned with a soft smile. Leaving his office insert comma Paige grabbed her keys, and unlocked her car to allow Ralph and Samuel inside.

"So, what would you boys like for dinner?"

Samuel leaned over to whisper in Ralph's ear, "What does she mean? What do we like?"

"She means what do we want to eat, I want mac-and-cheese, what do you usually eat?" Ralph answered. "You have to say it loud enough for Mom to hear though, or she went won't know what to make you."

Sigh, Samuel took a deep breath and said, barely above a whisper, "I usually only eat dinner if there are leftovers from what I cooked for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, but there are, rarely any cause Uncle Vernon and Duddley Dudley eat a lot of food."

"Okay, and what did you like best from the food that you cooked for them?" Paige asked, trying to not react to his statement while taking note of his English accent and the way his relatives treated him.

"The cheese pasta was my favorite." Samuel said quietly. 'Why did I tell her that I can cook, now she's gonna want me to do the cooking for her,' Samuel thought frowning at Paige.

"Okay, then, how about I make us some mac-and-cheese with a salad for dinner?" Paige suggested and received nods from both boys.

"Hey," Ralph whispers whispered to Samuel when he notices noticed his frown, "what's wrong?"

"I... don't know. I just don't want Miss Paige to make me cook." Samuel responded in a an equally quiet whisper.

"Like the Dursleys did?" Ralph asked, tilting his head to the side, thinking of the conversations they insert another had had over videogames that afternoon.

"Yeah, I don't like cooking," Samuel said with a deeper frown.

"Then you want have to. Mom never makes me cook."

"Yeah, but your you're her kid. Not someone else that she's now being forced to take home."

"She wasn't forced, she asked," Ralph said, making Samuel pause in his argument and Paige smile.

'Even though Toby suggested that I go home with Paige, she still could have told him no, as he is not the boss, but instead she went and asked Walter if she could. That means she wanted me to go home with her!' thought Samuel. Staring, at Paige puzzled, he thought, 'Why would she want me to go home with her; sure Ralph and I are becoming friends, but I'm still just a freaky burden to normal people. How does she not see that? Uncle Vernon did, and a brick could beat him in a chess match any day of the week.' "Interesting," Samuel whispered to himself, before asking Ralph, "Would you like to play chess when we reach your house?"

"Yeah, Mom got me a chess set for my birthday last year that we can use."

"Well boys we're here," Paige says said as she pulls pulled the car into her designated parking spot for her apartment. "And before you start a game of chess, I need your guys' help putting Samuel's new room together."

"Alright." What do you need help dither Miss Paige?"

"We just need to put some new sheets and pillow cases on your bed, then you two can play your game. Alright?" Paige explains explained while ushering the two boys from the car into the apartment.

Once inside, Paige pulls pulled out some sheets and pillow cases from the linen cabinet. "Ralph could you show Samuel around real fast while I pull the old sheets off of the bed?"

"Sure, Mom. Come on Samuel, you can see where the kitchen, dining, and living rooms are," Ralph said, gesturing around to show the openness of the apartment. "The first door down the hall is Mom's, the next one on the same side is mine, then at the very end of the hall is the bathroom, and the door opposite of my room is the guest room, where you'll be staying." Ralph explained before Paige walked out of the guest room with the old sheets.

"Alright, can you two put the new sheets on while I put these in the washer and start dinner?"

"Yeah, "said Ralph simply, leading Samuel into his new room.

Samuel started at the new room he was given; it was so much bigger and better then his tiny, dark cupboard. The walls were a nice light brown. There was a large comfy looking bed that sat in a nice oak bedframe that was stained a dark brown almost red color, which went well with the dark green and gold blanket and gray sheets. A large window that let in so much natural light that during the day he wouldn't need to turn on a light, and best of all, there was a large book shelf, half full sitting in the corner of the room next to the small closet.

The boys quickly got the new sheets onto the bed without much difficulty. "Chome on, the chess set is in my room, but we'll have to play on the coffee table," Ralph explained quickly, grabbing the wooden chess set and pulling Samuel into the living room. "Here, you be the light pieces." Ralph handed Samuel the light colored pieces, and boy set up their own side of the chess board.

"Alright, do you want to choose who goes first, or stick to the standard light first?" Samuel asked.

"Light goes first, and whoever loses this round gets to be dark next round," suggested Ralph.

"Agreed, also, if it's a tie we keep the same color," Samuel finished, moving his first pawn forward, beginning the game". The game lasted three hours and was only interrupted by dinner, ending in a draw, as Paige sent them off to bed before they could finish.

 **_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and for following!**

 **Also that you topaz1116 for beating this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paige had just sent the boys off to bed a few minutes ago, and now that she was sure they were asleep, Paige grabbed her phone and walked outside, not to the balcony of her second story apartment. Pulling up Walter's contact Paige started to type,

-Hey Walter, Ralph got Samuel to talk earlier. Paige hit send and only had to wait a few moments before Walter replied.

-That's great. What did he say?

-Not much; his favorite food that he was allowed scraps of before, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made him do the cooking and didn't let him eat any of the food that he had served them, he this has a cousin named Dudley, and Ralph called his family the Dursleys, Paige listed.

-Ok, so all we have to do is fine find a Petunia and Vernon Dursley with a son named Dudley. Anything else? Walter questioned.

-Samuel has a English accent, so you should probably check flights from L.A to England, Paige informed.

-Yep, see you tomorrow Paige.

-Bye Walter. Paige gave a large yawn and stood up to head inside and to sleep away the night.

_LATER_WITH_SAMUEL_

Samuel sat up in the bed that night insert comma unable to sleep.

'List of things to do at 3:00am when you can't sleep and don't want to wake up others:

1\. Read a book, if no interesting books can be found, 2. Stare at walls,

3\. Try and pretend you are asleep,

4\. Write a list of what to do in your head, and when all else fails,

5\. Give up,' thought Samuel as a way to try and entertain himself. He had already read eight of the books in the room since Paige had sent them to bed; they were the only ones that had seemed somewhat interesting, and even then they had all either been boring, romances, or fantasy books, none of which he liked. 'Although The Hobbit wasn't half bad, Gandalf was a bit dumb, but Smaug was cool,' Samuel thought as he stood up and began to search the room. 'Maybe there is a laptop or something that I could use to look up that theory me and Ralph were talking about, or I could make up a language that I could use to talk to Ralph and trick people with.' After seachering searching the closet and being unable to find anything of interest, Samuel gave up on the laptop idea, and decided to try to make up a language. 'It'll have to be very simple, and based off of Latin, and Greek like English. Maybe with some German and French pronunciation.' Samuel sat down as his new thoughts took control of his brain, his thoughts lasted well into the next morning. At 7:30 Paige opened the door to the room and found him sitting on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed as if he were meditating.

"Samuel, we need to get going soon." Paige said, without getting so much as a twitch in response. "Hello Samuel, did you hear me?" Paige asked as she gently touched his shoulder, making Samuel jump in surprise and flinch away from her hand.

"Sorry Miss Paige, I didn't hear you enter," Samuel quickly apologized, "What did you say?"

"It's no problem Samuel, I was just telling you that we need to leave soon, and that you need to get ready. I have some clothes that you can borrow from Ralph for today," Paige told him, handing over the small pile of folded clothes. "When you're done changing, there is some toast and fruit in the kitchen for you."

"Alright, thank should be you Miss Paige."

"Samuel, honey, you don't have to keep calling me Miss Paige; just Paige is fine," Paige said with a soft smile.

"Alright, just Paige." Samuel quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I wasn't thinking."

"Samuel, Sam, its okay you weren't being mean, and it was funny. A lot of people say things like that in response to vague or unclear wording," Paige explained, trying to calm Samuel done down.

"But, it was rude and sarcastic of me." Samuel Said said.

Sighing, Paige shook her head, "Sarcastic yes, rude no. Samuel, it is fine if you are sarcastic; Toby is but he's nice right?"

"Yeah," Samuel said, looking down at his feet.

"Then it's is fine, as along long as you aren't trying to be mean to the person you are directing your comments at." Paige reached out, and lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her, this should be a period "Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, then. Come on, let's get you dressed and fed, so we can go and meet up with everyone." Paige ruffled his unruly black hair before leaving the room.

After Samuel was dressed and they had all eaten breakfast, Paige drove them back to Scorpion's warehouse.

"Hey, guys," Paige said as they entered.

"Hey, How was your first night at Paige's home?" greeted Walter, only for Samuel to stay silent. "Still not ready to talk to everyone?"

Samuel shook his head no and whispered to Ralph, "I think that we should have our own language; I started to make it up last night."

"No, there's no point. They would figure it out in a couple of days, so we would constantly have to change it." Ralph said back.

"Change what? What are you two planning?" Happy asked from the table she was using to working on an engine.

"Sam had an idea, but we can't do it so it dosen't doesn't matter.," Ralph replied.

"And what was Samuel's idea?" This time it was Walter who asked.

"That he teaches me the secret language that he started to make up last night."

"Yeah, we probably would figure out what you're saying in a couple of days and Toby would now from gestures and tone," Sylvester said, while rearranging his chalk so that it was in his preferred order of smallest to largest.

"What languages was it based on Samuel?" questioned Walter. Samuel pulled gently on Paiges' sleeve so that she would bend down and he could whisper in her ear.

"Tell him it had a Latin and Greek base like English with a bit of French and German pronunciation on some letters."

"Alright, Samuel says it had a Latin and Greek base like English with a bit of French and German pronunciation on some letters," Paige repeated for him.

Walter gave Samuel a suprized surprised look. "Really? And was it finished, or are you still working on it?"

Felling Feeling a tug on her sleeve again, Paige shook her head and said, "Sorry Samuel, but you need to tell Walter yourself."

Sighing, Samuel whispered, "I'm not working on it, and it isn't finished, there's no point of having a secret language, if I can't keep what we say a secret."

Then Agent Gallo Gallow burst thought the door, "Walter, we found them! They have a flight from LAX tomorrow at 15:00," he exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

I am no longer writting this story as I am a pretty shitty writter and feel as if I couldn't do this story justice, and I am a massively busy person. Sorry that this note took so long to post I've been in denial since I last updated.


End file.
